There are many types of positioning procedures. Typically to position an apparatus using wireless communication there is wireless communication between the apparatus and a network of transceivers of known location. By measuring parameters of the communication such as angle of arrival, time of flight or received power it is possible to position the apparatus using known algorithms.
The accuracy of the positioning process is dependent upon the transceivers being at a known location and, perhaps, having known transmission properties such as power and directional gain.